The Day After
by boaterV
Summary: "So she ran, stayed away, in the shadows, watching, listening. Never able to get close to him or to anyone else. Chloe Sullivan had become a ghost." Chloe trys to start over in Gotham. Will it be far enough away from her old life?  story is complete now
1. Chapter 1

Many Many Many Thanks to The Alternative Source for all her help. This story is only as good as it is thanks to her. With that said she only had my raw material to work with and making diamonds from coal isn't easy.

What was I getting at?

Oh yeah, if you love it that was all us. If you hate it, that was all me.

Reviews please!

The Day After

Chapter 1

Faking her own death had been the easy part. Living without him was a struggle. She hadn't realized just how much he had become the center of her universe, her everything, her heart…until he was gone.

Watching his news conference was torture in a way that physical punishment could never compare. Her heart broke for him. She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to sooth him and tell him everything would be alright. She knew a part of him was doing it in the hopes she could return. God how she wished she could. How she wished she could feel him next to her again. Look into those warm brown eyes and intertwine her fingers with his. She'd give just about anything to be standing next to him.

It didn't make sense. She'd put on the helmet, Dr Fate's shiny golden helmet. She had seen her happily ever after. The image was burned into her soul. She saw it perfectly. The simple dark blue cotton dress she was wearing. The swell of her abdomen. The strong arms holding her close. Safe. Loved. The smile that she was certain was on her face. The one that she knew would make her cheeks ache. The smell of the man behind her. Dark and spicy. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Until the moment she had seen it she had never wanted a family. But now, snatched away from her, it was more heartbreak than one person should be forced to endure.

She knew the helmet wasn't fool proof but this just wasn't fair. Even if he didn't have a secret to hide anymore. Even if the world finally knew carefree Oliver Queen was a true blue American Hero she couldn't come back. The Suicide Squad had made it quite clear that they would use anything and anyone to get to him.

She knew that meant her. They wanted him to join their little band of psychotic killers and she wouldn't allow him to be forced to choose between her and the right thing to do.

So she ran, stayed away, in the shadows, watching, listening. Never able to get close to him or to anyone else. Chloe Sullivan had become a ghost. Living in the dark spaces no one dared to look. Keeping her head down, always on the move. Never getting settled in one place. Never staying anywhere for too long. The only thing that kept her going was the thought that if she could find the men who had threatened Ollie she could go back. And that's what kept her searching. Kept her hunting for them.

For weeks she followed every lead and every rumor connected to the Suicide Squad. But eventually the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Six years actually. Standing watch over her old life. She watched Clark fulfill his destiny as Superman. She saw Lois walk down the aisle with Clark from a far smiling as if she'd just realized that she'd hit the jackpot. The man of her dreams. And she watched the way Oliver led the league into the light and gave the world something to believe in. They brought hope and peace to the people and her heart soared.

Her heart broke piece by piece as she watched the years take them further and further away her. She saw how they forgot her. As they moved on. Chloe knew she had given them no choice but it still hurt. And she could have survived that. She would have been okay with the hope of "one day" going back to him. That ended the morning she picked up the paper and saw his face. The love of her life looked like he had the last time they had been together. His eyes were twinkling and he was smiling. Only it wasn't for her. It wasn't her face he was staring at. It was someone else.

He was standing next to the newest member of the JLA. The papers didn't know who she was and they speculated about her connection to Star City's own Green Arrow but Chloe knew. She was Diana, aka Wonder Woman. And Oliver, her Oliver, was in love with her. He might not even know it yet but she did. She knew.

Chloe pushed the paper away from her and walked into the tiny kitchen of the place she was currently staying. She wouldn't call it home. That word certainly didn't fit. It was simply a place to sleep and work. She pulled out the bottle of scotch she kept in the cupboard and poured herself a large glass. Moving back to the living room she sat on the couch in front of the TV. She didn't turn it on as his smiling face popped up in her head over and over. She sat there in silence, sipping from the cheap glass. She felt the first tear fall and knew it wouldn't be the last.

Sobs tore through her until her whole body ached. His face…she couldn't think of his face anymore. Stumbling towards the kitchen she grabbed the bottle of scotch and retreated to her room. The sad part was that she still loved him enough to be happy for him. To feel good that he wasn't alone anymore. She could almost smile at that. Almost. Her heart was in a million pieces and she was glad he had someone to come home to now. She refilled her glass and drank until she couldn't see his face anymore. When she finally made it to her bed she could barely stand. Pulling the blanket over herself she realized that it was over. There was nothing left. No reason to keep fighting anymore. She couldn't go home. He had moved on.

Wiping her tears she knew that she had to move on. She had to let go. So in the morning she would pack up the few things she always brought with her and she would leave without a trace. She wouldn't look back. And like the dozens of places before no one would miss her. She wasn't sure what her next stop was going to be but it was time to come out of the shadows. Time to take her skills and try and salvage what was left of her life, a new identity and a fresh start of her own creation. She was done with being alone. Chloe Sullivan was a ghost of her own making and it was time to come back to life.

Just a taste.

Not to fear this story is completed and the next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Did I mention I love reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 weeks later.

She sat across from Lucius Fox and fiddled with her skirt while he questioned her about her resume. It was a complete and utter fabrication but she wasn't worried anyone would find out. She had come a long way since her days as a fledgling hacker. This cover and background was a work of art.

"Your resume is impressive. I'm just not sure why you want to work here Miss Connolly?"

"Mr. Fox, Wayne Industries Technology Department has made some amazing breakthroughs in the last few years and I want to be a part of that. I want to be part of these breakthroughs. I want to be part of the future."

He contemplated her words before smiling, "Well we would be insane to say no to you Miss Connolly. Why don't you head over to HR and pick up all the paperwork. And now that we are going to be working together. Please call me Lucius."

She stood slowly and took his outstretched hand. "You won't regret it. Please…call me Chloe."

Perhaps it was vain to keep Chloe but she just couldn't leave everything behind. It was one thing to start over. Keeping her name was the one thing she refused to give up. Even if it carried the memories of her past. As she turned and walked away towards human resources she felt something she hadn't felt in a while. Excitement. She was starting a new life.

As she walked back into her new apartment she looked around and the excitement she felt earlier dimmed. The walls were a plain white and there were no personal touches. No pictures. No color. Nothing that said Chloe Sullivan lived here. She supposed that was okay since she didn't live here. Chloe Sullivan had died the moment she realized she couldn't go back. The moment she saw that picture everything disappeared. She wouldn't go back now. Her friends and family had moved on and she couldn't just pop back in. She couldn't throw their lives into that. So Chloe Connolly had taken her place. A pale, shallow, shadow of the girl she had once been. There was no place to go but up.

She moved into the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of coffee. As she opened her silverware drawer she paused. Sitting there nestled among the other utensils was her spoon. The first gift he had ever given her. Another reminder of a life that she could never get back. She reached for the spoon next to it and closed the drawer harshly.

Her meeting with HR had gone as she had expected. They had given her everything she had asked for and more. She guessed that she had done a brilliant job with that resume indeed. In less than an hour all her paper work was filed and ready. She would be starting work at Wayne Industries Technology Department on Monday. In the mean time she had the weekend to get herself ready. In the past few weeks she had started compiling all the information she had on the Suicide Squad. Years of research was collected from all over the nation in those six weeks from different hideouts. And it was sitting all neatly combined in a black binder in her room waiting. She had come to the decision that it was time for her to put her old life behind her. If she was truly going to start anew in Gotham she had to let go. She had put together all the information she had compiled on the Suicide Squad and hand it off to someone else who would keep on fighting.

Because she was no longer Chloe Sullivan. There was no place in her new life for crime fighting. It was time to put that behind her and become Chloe Connelly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She had chosen Gotham City for many reasons. It was the darkness that attracted her first. The way that everyone tended to avoid the city like a plague because of its high crime rate. It was also a very good place to hide, even if it was in plain sight. But the real reason she had chosen Gotham was the fact that it came with its own caped crusader. Batman. Dark and dangerous. So unlike any of her boys. So much more haunted. So much more scared.

And that's how she found herself on a Saturday night standing in a dark alley way waiting. She knew he would show up. She had read enough to be sure. Enough to be able to predict what he would do when he found her little "note". Still she was anxious. She wanted this over with. The last tie to her old life and then she could finally move on. From what she could find he had the same drive all her other heroes had. The need for justice. The need to right wrongs. She knew the type. God how she knew the type.

"I don't respond well to threats Miss Connolly." She congratulated herself at not screaming at his sudden appearance. Slowly she turned around and took in his dark and stoic demeanor. Not revealing her surprise at his appearance she smirked.

"It wasn't a threat. I have information you could use," she fished out the binder from her bag and made to hand it over to him, "I can't….." she paused and took a step forward. She didn't want him to see her weakness. "I can't look into this anymore." She took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies. There was something so familiar about him.

He had to admit from the moment he had found her message he was curious. Not a good thing. He didn't need anything else to catch his curiosity right now. He was finally starting to see some improvement in the crime rates. The scum of the city was beginning to fear him. Just the threat of him had most of them moving on to other cities.

"I understand your reluctance. Just take it. Look it over. If you think it is worth your time, great. If not maybe you can pass it along to someone else like you."

'Someone like the members of the JL. Oliver.'

She knew Oliver had to have been in touch with him. Even briefly in his mission for justice. She knew his need to recruit new members was critical for the survival of the JL. She needed to get rid of this and she just couldn't hand it over to the right people at the JL. Somehow she was sure he would know it was from her. But maybe if it came from the dark night he wouldn't make the connection. And as much as she was done with that life she had to be sure someone was looking after this.

Without saying a word he took the binder from her hand and watched as she offered him a weak smile. Somehow it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was free. And as she turned and walked away Batman couldn't help but watch her silently as he contemplated what he saw in those eyes. There was something about her eyes. Something haunted. Something that he recognized.

She was gone before he could think about it too much and he melted into the darkness of Gotham. He slipped the binder under his cape and disappeared. He would look over the info later. Right now he had work to do.

Chloe had stayed up most of the night. After her meeting she just couldn't shut her brain down. Every moment of the last 6 years had been devoted to that binder. To the finding and capturing of the group that had ruined her life and had taken away her one chance at happiness. And now she was finally done. It was over. It was her loss that the ending hadn't quite been the fairytale she had been hoping for.

When she finally slipped between the sheets her mind was still reeling. Letting go was a bit harder in reality than in theory. But she had done it. She had taken the first step to moving on.

The first thing he did when he finished his patrol was to open the binder she had given him. There was just something about the look in the blonde's eyes that had him taking her slightly more seriously that his usual "fan".

As he started going over the information he paused. This was no simple goggle search. This was years of in depth research on the Suicide Squad. There were connections that most people would have never been able to put together in here. The truth was this was more comprehensive and more impressive than anything he had ever seen before.

Putting all the papers down he slumped back into his chair, "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you going senile so early Master Bruce? Perhaps it is all those hits you take to the head?"

"Alfred this girl…" His voice trailed off as he looked picked up the files.

"A possible threat?" Alfred placed the tray on the console.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out."

Monday morning Chloe found herself sitting at her new desk. It was her first day and she was shoved right into the deep end. She had piles of folders on her desk as she tried to catch up with all of the research that was currently undergoing testing.

She made herself familiar with the files and the coffee machine almost instantly. It was 3:30 before she was finally distracted from her work by the grumbling in her stomach. Pushing back from her desk she went in search of a vending machine, leftover birthday cake, or a cafeteria. Anything to make her stomach silent.

She had just turned the corner when she bumped into someone. Spilling her cooling coffee all over the front of his, what she assumed, very expensive handmade silk shirt.

"I'm so sorry," she frantically mumbled the first words that she could come up with. Certain it wouldn't be enough not to get her fired but she could hope. Maybe her first day wouldn't be her last.

She turned her head slightly. There was something about his cologne. For just a moment she felt calm and peaceful.

"Entirely my fault. That's what I get for walking around a blind corner so quickly," he watched as she tried to wipe the coffee stain away in vain with some napkins she had in her hand. He waited until she stopped swatting at him and stuck his hand out. "Bruce Wayne."

She finally stood straight and looked up. Her eyes met his and for a moment she thought she saw surprise. But before she could really figure it out it was gone. Replaced by a sexy smirk that looked a bit too practiced to be believable.

"Chloe Connolly," she reached out and shook his hand, "Today is my first day."

It appeared that the papers were not wrong. He was devastatingly handsome. Some serious eye candy. The only thing that marred the perfect picture were his eyes. Cold and hard, they sent a chill down Chloe's spine.

"Hopefully not my last," Chloe tried to offer a fake chuckle.

"Oh I don't fire people for spilling coffee on me," he took a step back and smiled again. Chloe once again noticed how practiced it was. How detached. How robotic. It was odd. His every move was perfect and controlled. But when she looked at his eyes it all fell apart. They were sad but with a fierceness about them that said he was a predator.

"That's good news. I was really enjoying my first day."

"Are you coming from Mr. Fox's office?" Chloe nodded, "I'm glad he finally found someone to help him. The research he's been working on has become quite a load."

"I better be getting back then. I have dozens of folders of research to get through," she offered a small smile before turning and making her way back down the hall, giving him no chance to say good bye. Hoping against hope that her new beginning wasn't about to end so quickly she briskly made her way to her office.

'So much for getting something to eat.'

As soon as she was gone he took out his phone and dialed a number, "How much do we have so far?"

"Nothing noteworthy yet sir."

"Call me if that changes," he snapped the phone shut and walked back to his office. After their little meeting the other night he had looked into her for hours. The file was too detailed. Too good for someone to just have stumbled upon it. The problem was everything checked out. Her background was perfect. There wasn't a single paper out of place not an "i" that wasn't dotted or "t" not crossed. It was just too damn perfect.

What surprised him is that he didn't get a malicious or evil vibe from her. But he knew there was something not right. It was too perfect.

Lucius was sitting behind his desk when Bruce walked in.

"Bruce. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he said with a chuckle.

"Chloe Connolly. What do we know about her?" Bruce settled himself in the chair across from Lucius. He was all business at the moment.

"She is amazing. Picking things up faster than I would have thought possible," he watched Bruce's face still drawn in a frown. "But I'm guessing that isn't what you mean."

"Her resume is…"

"Too perfect. Yes. I know that but I can't find anything to prove that."

"I am looking into it as well. It's a little too coincidental. A little too perfect that the moment a position opens up she is there with the perfect resume on hand," Bruce stood and began pacing. "I have a feeling she's hiding something. There's more to know about Miss Connelly."

"We cannot deny the fact that maybe Miss Connelly is exactly who she says she is. However, if she is running from something that doesn't make her the next evil mastermind. Everybody has a past Mr. Wayne. You should know this."

Bruce stopped pacing and moved towards the door with purpose in his stride. "The past never stays in the past."

AN

So excited about all the love so far. More to come.

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the end of her first week Chloe took a very deep breath. If Wayne hadn't fired her by now hopefully he had forgotten all about her little accidental spilling of coffee on him. Maybe this would work out after all She should have known better than to tempt fate though. Making her way back to her office to collect her things she stopped in the doorway. Sitting at her desk was the man she feared was going to end her new start before it even began.

He stood as he noticed her and a perfect and practiced grin sprung to his face, "Miss Connolly."

"Mr. Wayne." Part of her brain remembered that most companies liked to fire people on a Friday. Less chance of a scene she supposed. She wouldn't have thought he would be the one doing the firing but people often surprised you.

He noticed how lonely she looked at that moment, resigned. Standing by the door way as if afraid to enter with a haunted and guarded look in her eyes. He wasn't sure why, but in that moment he suddenly felt the need to take that away from here, "I just came to see how your first week went."

She saw his eyes soften for a moment and she relaxed slightly. Maybe he wasn't here to fire her after all, "Well other than a minor hot coffee incident with the CEO of the company it was pretty good." She stepped into the office and made her way around him to her desk. As she passed him she caught of whiff of his scent. It tickled a memory that refused to surface. Something that left her smiling softly as she moved things around on her desk. Absently trying to look busy.

"Hot coffee? And you're still here?" Her eyes shot up to meet his and he watched as they lost that spark he had just seen. He got up and moved away from her desk, "I hear he has a short temper. Can't believe he didn't fire you. He's a bit of a jerk." He winked conspiratorially at her and Chloe couldn't help the small laugh that escaped through her lips.

"She laughs," he looked as if he had won a prize as he smiled widely at her from the door.

"I thought..."

"Your first week would be your last?" She nodded at him and moved to her seat behind the desk, "That would be a stupid thing to do in your case Miss Connelly. If half of what Mr. Fox says about you is true you are going to be quite the asset to this company."

Chloe blushed as she dumped her keys into her bag. Getting fired would have been bad but it wasn't much better to be on the boss's radar. She didn't need him or anyone else watching her too closely, "I think he exaggerates. Still have tons of catching up to do."

"Not according to Lucius. And he most certainly doesn't offer false compliments."

She shifted nervously in her seat. Unhappy about the change in conversation and the third degree. She wasn't sure if he was just being friendly or if he had an ulterior motive but she needed to steer the conversation elsewhere. A silence stretched between them all of a sudden and she got more and more uncomfortable, "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm making you nervous," he stated as he took a step closer to her. Sure that had been why he had come down here. To see if he could get a better read on her but not to make her nervous. As he watched her it bothered him to see her squirm, "I actually came looking for Lucius but when he wasn't here I decided to check on you."

"Me?" Chloe inwardly cursed. She was definitely on the bosses radar now.

"Yes, kind of like a welcome wagon," Bruce took a step back and began to walk over to the door, "So welcome Miss Connelly."

He walked out the door and Chloe took her first deep breath. There was a time when a little verbally sparing with a good looking man like Bruce Wayne wouldn't have bothered her. In fact she would have enjoyed it. But that was another life. Now she wanted something a bit more low profile. Go to work, live her life and not worry about heroes and billionaires and anything but a boring, safe new life. Chloe Sullivan might have felt right at home in the middle of the fight but Chloe Connolly was done with that game. Chloe Connolly wanted nothing but to be another cog in the machine safely nestled behind her desk. Someone anonymous. Someone safe.

"Alfred is there anything new?"

"Nothing Master Bruce."

Bruce already knew the answer before Alfred responded to his question. He would have called if there was anything new but his meeting with one Miss Connolly had only solidified his desire to dig deeper and to get some answers. He was more certain than ever that she was hiding something. Something big. And he was running out of options.

Well not all his options. He had one more he could try. He didn't like calling in assistance. Especially from them. The merry band of heroes that decided to expose themselves and work together. But he was running out of time and there was only one person he knew that could hack into his system. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Victor Stone."

"Wayne."

"What's up Bats?" Bruce cringed at the nickname. Normally he would say something but he needed the other man's help.

"Need that worm you created." He gritted the words out, as if the act itself pained him.

"Sure, I can be there by dark."

"No I don't need you, in Gotham. Just the program."

"You're no fun sometimes Bats. It will be on your system when you get there."

Before Bruce could hang up Victor continued, "Wayne. You owe me." Victor laughed as he hung up the phone. He wasn't lying. Having Bruce Wayne owe him a favor was something no one else in the league could claim.

'God only knows what I'll owe him.'

AN

So glad everyone is enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce sat in front of the massive array of screens and pulled up the file Victor had sent him. He entered the necessary information into the program including a newly acquired set of fingerprints. Leaving the program running he knew that it would be a while before anything would pop up and he had a city to patrol.

Quickly suiting up he headed out. Spending most of the night chasing leads provided by one Chloe Connolly he realized that the Suicide Squad had extensive funding and support. The few people he found with any information only served to confirm the information she had provided him with. He was going to have to take them down. If all the information in the file was correct, and he was quickly beginning to think it was, they were getting bolder every minute. It was only a matter of time before innocent bystanders were caught in the crossfire. And he wouldn't let that happen.

By the time he returned to the cave it was nearly daybreak. On the screen in the main room, lights and alarms were flashing. Victor's worm had worked. A tiny part of Bruce was annoyed that someone had been able to do what he could not but in the end the result was the same and he had the information he wanted.

As he stepped closer to the screen a name flashed across it in bright red letters. And suddenly Bruce saw the downfall to his curiosity.

It was three days before he saw her again and he was no closer to figuring out what the hell he was supposed to do with what he had found. He wasn't sure is he was less or more worried about her intentions now that her identity was confirmed. His biggest concern was why? As far as everyone knew she was dead. Dead for six years.

Why did she let everyone think that? Even now if her name was mentioned it was with love and reverence. The members in the JL had done everything to find her. They had even enlisted him in their search despite his new and tentative status within their group. He saw how even when they were certain she wasn't coming back they wanted justice for her. They needed it.

Their tenacity in their search for their lost member had been the deciding factor from him. The reason he had agreed to finally become a member. To commit himself to them. Even if it was only part time.

He could easily remember his first meeting with their leader, Green Arrow or more commonly known as Oliver Queen. He could remember how broken he had been. How lost he was without his Watchtower. And now here she was. Working in his technology department alongside Lucius. He had to keep a closer watch on her now. He knew that a lot could change in 6 years. He knew honest people who had been corrupted and changed. Everything he knew about her made it unlikely but it wasn't impossible.

He watched her as she walked back to her office with a giant cup of coffee in her small hands. He wanted to confront her but he couldn't do that as Bruce Wayne. There was too much at risk for him to do that. The only way he could do this was as Batman. But that didn't mean he couldn't stop in to check on her once more as Mr. Wayne.

Chloe looked up from her cup of coffee at the sound of the knock on her door. He came in without hesitation and she had to force a smile. If the CEO of the company kept popping in to check on her she was going to have to work harder at being invisible or leave. If this continued, anonymity was going to be impossible and that is what she wanted.

"Two weeks."

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"You've managed to avoid me for two weeks."

"I wasn't aware you were looking for me," She furrowed her brow and tried to look confused. She guessed that she wasn't invisible enough. She did the same thing every day. She went to the office early and consumed herself with her work. At the same time she avoided the halls just to minimize the chance that the CEO of the company would accidentally bump into her. And when she was too tired to concentrate she headed home and literally passed out from exhaustion. She tried really hard not to think about anything else. She refused to watch TV or read the paper. For too long her every thought had been about finding a way home. Now that she knew that wasn't possible she couldn't take being reminded of everything she had lost anymore.

Even Saturday and Sunday were reserved for work of a different kind. Bringing some life to her apartment, loads of laundry, cleaning and when her apartment was spotless she thought about her projects and what she had to get done at work on Monday.

"I wasn't looking for you. I've just noticed that I've managed to stay free of scalding the entire time. I'm not surprised though with how precious your coffee is to you. I imagine you would consider it a crime spill any. Although I did have someone attempt a drive by jellying last Tuesday," Bruce offered her his most charming smile and wasn't surprised to see her force herself to return it. Now that he knew who she was he saw the sadness, the pain, and the need to suppress it.

"I'm glad to hear that," He watched as she spoke. Her eyes darting back towards the work on the table in front of her. She was obviously trying to consume herself in her work and silently begging him to realize that she wanted him to leave. He took the hint…for now. Never getting to close.

"I'll let you get back to work," he turned back towards the door, "Have a nice day Miss Connolly."

Chloe watched him leave and rested her head in her hands when the door was shut behind him. Being under the radar was harder than she had originally thought.

She tossed her bag on the table as she walked into her sparse apartment. She tried not to look around too much. It wasn't like there was anything she wanted to see. She had tried bringing some life into the apartment but she couldn't. No rug or painting could replace the fact that there were no pictures, no real color, no real life. But she had hope that someday things wouldn't be like this. She had hope that one day she would have some reason other than this day to day existence. And if that meant trying and trying over and over again she would.

Sitting at the table she poured herself a cup of coffee before adding a hefty shot of scotch. She randomly pulled a spoon from the drawer and stirred her drink, her mind preoccupied with what had happened at work. Placing the spoon on the table she was startled to see that she had picked 'that' spoon. She stared at the spot of the table where she lay the spoon. Her last link to the past. Perhaps she should get rid of that too? It certainly couldn't be healthy to hold on like this.

She turned quickly at the ruffle of her curtains. Pulling her gun from her purse instinctively she moved towards the balcony slowly. The doors were open and the curtains were billowing around madly. She was about to tell her would be thief about bad career choices when he stepped into the light.

"God damn it!" Chloe yelled not in fright but in agitation. She had handed him the file. It was over. What was he doing here?

"We have to talk." His voice was dark and gravelling and that only made Chloe angrier. She might not be the same woman she had been before but she would not be intimidated by some man dressed as a bat.

"What is there to talk about? I gave you everything I have," she narrowed her eyes at him as she lowered her hand with the gun but kept a tight grip on it just in case. He no doubt was wearing some sort of Kevlar but that didn't mean it wouldn't sting like a son of a bitch if she pulled the trigger.

He watched her in silence for a couple of seconds. He had thought about feeling her out. Asking some questions. Seeing if he could figure out why she was here. But in the end he decided to go with his original plan. He wanted to see her face when he confronted her. Her eyes, "I know who you are."

Her finger twitched on the trigger and her breathe caught in her throat. Her eyes didn't waver from his as she waited silently, unmoving. There was no way he knew. When she didn't respond he continued, "What I don't know is what you are doing here, alive?"

"I was enjoying a nice warm nightcap and then I was going to o bed," her tone was laced with ice and snark.

"This isn't a game Miss Sullivan." She stumbled backwards in shock as if he had slapped her. And it took a moment for the panic to fade. Her name. He knew her name. There was no way he could have found this out on his own. She knew he was good but she was certainly better at covering her tracks. There was no one who… except….the team. There was only one man who could have pulled this off.

"You brought in the JL, didn't you? There is no way you could have done this alone. You went to Victor," her face was pale and her voice was a quite whisper.

'Broken.' Bruce was glad he was wearing a mask because he didn't want to her to see his surprise or his sympathy. Pain like that wasn't something you could fake.

"Did you tell them?" when he didn't respond she pointed her gun at him and shouted, "Did you tell him?" Her mind was a jumble as she thought about the implications of this. If he knew. She wasn't sure what hurt worse, losing him the first time or the thought that he knew she was alive but hadn't come for her. She felt the first tear slip free and she swiped at it.

He quickly slapped the gun out of her hand and grasped her wrist. She winced at his tight hold and he loosened his grip instinctively, "They don't know." Chloe looked up at him with relief clearly written on her face behind the storm brewing in her eyes. "I didn't tell him why I needed his assistance."

"Are you going to tell them?" her voice was a squeak. She moved forward as if she could persuade him somehow, a calm washing over her. A sense of familiarity. For some reason she wanted to trust him.

He looked into her pleading eyes and took a leap, "Convince me."

She contemplated where she was supposed to start? At the beginning? She was fine with explaining some things to him but it was none of his business about her reasons. And she especially didn't want to talk about Oliver with him. She didn't want to seem like the sad little girl who couldn't get over him. She knew if she tried to put into words what they had meant to each other it would sound foolish. So she decided to tell him the truth. Well as much as the truth as she could without jeopardizing anyone's safety.

"I left to protect them." She looked down and pulled her hand out of his grip before curling her hands into fists. She didn't want to do this. But what choice did she have? "I stayed away to make sure the threat was gone. So they wouldn't use me. But it's never gone. It will never be safe." The tears started falling silently down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"And the binder with the files?"

"The file was the end of the Suicide Squad. Insurance that I could take them down and return home. To my boys. But…they don't need me anymore," she looked away, "He doesn't need me."

Her voice became a whisper at the end as memories flooded her mind. There was a part of him that understood that sadness. That feeling of being so alone. It had always been so difficult for him to feel anything for others on a more personal level but he couldn't help himself. They were the same.

"Why give me the file?"

"I can't do it anymore. I needed someone to finish what I started and I knew you would be the one. I knew you wouldn't let them get away."

"Why are you here?"

"It's as far from Metropolis as I could get. I just want to live my life," she took a deep breath and collected herself, feeling the conversation needed to come to an end now before he truly saw her break down, "So, are you done with the third degree?"

"I'll keep your secret for now Miss Sullivan," he moved towards the window and paused, "This isn't a life. This is barely surviving." And then he leaped from the ledge and was gone.

She huffed indignantly at him and his last words. Like he could judge her. If he was anything like the other heroes she knew she doubted he took the time to have fun himself. She grabbed another glass and poured herself a shot of straight bourbon. She didn't want or need the pretense of a nightcap now. She was drinking to get drunk and forget what had just happened until the morning. And if she was successful she would pass out and make it through the night dreamlessly. If there was one thing she was certain of right now it's that she wasn't up for another reminder of the perfect life she was never going to have.

AN

Reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Bruce was done with patrol that night he went into the JL files and looked up everything he could find on her. On the odd occasion he had heard the other members talk about her he had always assumed they viewed her through rose colored glasses. A perfect image that hid many flaws. Now sitting here reading everything he realized if anything they had been selling her short.

She had an exceptional mind. He had been keeping track of her work with Lucius and already had some idea about that. She was also the key to the JL. The mother hen that took care of them day and night. She was the one that had orchestrated most of their plans and was instrumental in almost all of the information gathering they had ever done.

What bothered him was the stories that he had been told about her smile and about her sense of humor. The timid and hurt little mouse he had met in the halls at work and the shell he had seen tonight were nothing like the bright and vibrant woman her old team members couldn't seem to completely let go. He shouldn't care. It shouldn't matter. He should stay as far away as he could but there was a part of him that wanted to see her smile like that, to see her as the vibrant woman he could imagine she could be.

She went to work on Monday and tried to push down her panic. The batman knew who she was. He had asked Victor to help him look into her. She should have expected that. She should have known the moment she handed him the file that he would have no other choice. In order to check the information he would have to check out the person offering it. It was foolish to think that someone called the "great detective" would fall for her perfect background. She comforted herself with the knowledge he wouldn't be able to crack it. It was foolish of her to think he wouldn't ask for help.

She should have known she couldn't hide forever. God, she hadn't even changed the way she looked. Nothing she could do about it now. He had said he wouldn't tell them and that was all she could hope for. Tonight she would color her hair. The blonde really didn't suit her anymore anyway.

It was another week before she saw him. Even then it was only a glimpse on a rooftop. No one had come for her. No one had called. He had kept his word as far as she could tell.

She kept watch after that. Always looking over her shoulder. Waiting. She saw him. Her new shadow. The Dark Knight. After her first sighting she watched closer for him. Only slightly surprised to notice he was watching her. She laughed at that. She had given him no choice. In asking for his silence she had left him responsible for her. He had to be sure she was who she said she was and that she wasn't a threat.

She briefly thought about finding out who he was. She knew she could do it. She had done it before. At least then she would have something to bargain with, leverage, but she didn't want to go down that path again. Didn't want anyone else secrets. Couldn't step into that world again even for a moment. She was done with that life. She had to be done.

He heart couldn't take anymore, despite her news blackout she couldn't avoid Oliver's engagement. She had to believe he still thought she was dead because if he didn't and he hadn't come for her… Well that was too much for one person to stand.

Time slowed for a period while she waited for the other shoe to drop. For him to decide he didn't trust her or her secret was too much of a risk. She refused to stop living. Refused to admit defeat. A tiny bit of the old Sullivan stubbornness that just hadn't gotten the memo on their new plan.

But as is usually the case, normal resumed. She went to work. Lived her life. Tried to forget the past and concentrate on the future. There was nothing she could do that would change his mind one way or the other.

"Good morning Miss Connolly."

"Morning Boss." She smiled at the older gentleman who had become the closest thing she had to a friend in a long time. She was getting comfortable here. She liked her work and she liked her boss. If she wasn't careful she might find herself happy.

"Wayne asked about the progress on the Windsor project."

"Oh my gosh! I was here late last night." Lucius gave her a look. What else was new? "Anyway, I solved the problem with the energy fluctuations. Only thing left is to get the battery life extended and we can start field tests. I already have a few ideas on how to solve that. "

Lucius just nodded at her and smiled. "No doubt you'll have the whole thing worked out by the end of the week. Can you please just remember to take some time to eat and sleep? You're no good to me if you fall over in your office."

"okay dad." She rolled her eyes and smiled again. Lucius was only looking out for her. It wasn't his fault he didn't understand how free time made her remember and remembering made her sad.

"So you're going to give Wayne the update then?"

"I think you should." She didn't want to go to his office. She was getting better at flying under the radar. Trips to the office of the CEO didn't help that. It was bad enough she already had one tall dark and dangerous man stalking her.

"Chloe." He shook his head. "He's going to ask questions that I can't answer."

"I'll just tell you what I did."

"It's kind that you think I'll understand but we both know you are much smarter than me."

"Lucius.." Chloe tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I know you don't want to go up there but I promise it will be quick. Bruce isn't the big bad wolf."

Chloe smiled at him. He didn't understand that she could care less about what some silly playboy thought or did. She just needed to stay anonymous and every time she was forced to deal with Bruce her ability to stay that way got harder.

She pushed back from her chair and grabbed her notes. "I'll take them up."

Lucius nodded and watched as she headed out the door. When she was gone he smiled and picked up the phone. "She's on her way up. Be nice please."

"Aren't I always?" Lucius chuckled into the phone. He had known Bruce long enough to know the real man behind the mask.

Bruce dropped the phone into it's cradle and turned as the door opened.

"Miss Connolly to see you sir."

"Thank you Amy, show her in." He watched as she stepped aside and Chloe appeared in the door way.

"Mr. Wayne I have the update on the Windsor project." Bruce motioned for her to take a seat.

"Amy can you bring us some coffee please." Wayne turned to Chloe and she nodded. She didn't say no to coffee.

Chloe watched as Amy left and shut the door behind her.

"You colored your hair." Bruce had seen the darker locks. He had been watching her closely since his discovery. But as far as she knew this was the first time they had seen each other in a month.

"I doubt you have time to discuss my hair preferences." She handed him the paperwork detailing her advances and watched him and he looked them over. She knew most of the company thought he was in charge simply because he was the only Wayne. Chloe thought otherwise. She thought he enjoyed being underestimated. It probably served him very well in the board room.

She smiled for a moment as her thoughts shifted to another man who enjoyed the same advantage. Just like that she saw his bright smile and twinkling brown eyes. Before she could stop herself she felt the loss wash over her. The pain was physical.

Her head spun at the sound of the door and Amy came back carrying a tray with their coffee. Glad for the distraction she took a few deep breaths. A calm washing over her. The smell of the freshly brewed coffee and something else faint, but somehow familiar made a smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Wayne?"

"Nothing now. Thank you Amy." Bruce busied himself with his coffee, giving her the time to fully compose herself. He had watched her face go from a fond memory to heartbreak and then back to something more hopeful in just a few moments. He could only assume what it was about. He felt a moment of guilt for calling her up here.

Every since he had found out who she really was he had been watching her. He was still not sure she could be trusted. So far he had found nothing to contradict what she had told him. That didn't mean he enjoyed her suffering. There was a part of him that wanted to comfort her. That understood her pain.

"Well it looks like the only problem left to solve is the battery life. Have you considered using a Nickel Zinc base instead of the lithium?"

She looked up, her eyes slightly wide as she realized he had suggested the next thing on her list. Hadn't she just been thinking about underestimating him. "That's my next step." She took a long sip of her coffee and enjoyed the warmth as it slid down her throat.

"So you'll keep me updated?" Chloe was surprised at his tone. He was asking instead of telling her. She didn't think that was normal CEO behavior.

"Of course Mr. Wayne." She offered him a small smile and stood up to walk out.

"Miss Connolly if there is ever, anything else?…" He was so torn about her. Part of him screamed to be careful but another part wanted to keep her safe.

Anything else? Was he trying to befriend her? God why couldn't he just let her work in the basement? She nodded and walked out of the room. Back in the safety of her office she hung her head and worried about how long it would be before someone else found her. She should have stayed on the run.

It had never occurred to her what would happen if Oliver found out. She had never assumed that she would be the one on the run. This nightmare had always ended with her telling him everything and their crazy mixed up version of happily ever after. She had been so sure. Fate had shown her what her life would be, could be. But now that that wasn't possible she had to think about what he would do if he found out about her.

She was going to have to make a choice. Tell him or vanish again. It was only a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chloe cracked open the bottle of scotch before pouring herself a glass. She was drinking a lot. Something she wasn't happy about. Before she even brought the glass to her lips she poured the gold liquid down the drain. She wouldn't become a statistic. Her heart was broken but she wasn't dead and she wouldn't wish for that. Not even passively.

Moving to the couch she picked up her latest obsession. World War II first place narratives. Heroes from another time writing of their experiences. She admired their independence and self reliance. The way they didn't see themselves as heroes. In a time where everyone was so quick to blame someone else these men held themselves to a different standard. They truly believed each man had the ability to be anything.

For the first time in a long time she fell asleep instead of passing out. Of course it was short lived when the doors to her balcony came swinging open. She leapt from the couch ready to defend herself only to sigh as she realized the identity of her guest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed the words.

He took a step forward and collapsed. Rushing over to him she ran her hands over his suit. They came back sticky with blood. He was badly wounded.

She went into auto pilot. This wasn't the first time she had patched up a wounded hero. She grabbed her kitchen shears and started cutting him out of the suit. It was the only way to assess his injuries. As she pealed back the Kevlar she was met with more blood. Wiping it away she was found a series of deep gashes across his abdomen. That wasn't what had caused him to crash into her living room. A dark purple bruise covered most of his chest. She gasped as her fingers ghosted over the skin. Searching for anything immediately life threatening. She didn't want to violate his privacy but this wasn't something she was going to be able to handle herself.

She pulled back his mask and wanted to laugh. So many things made sense now. Stupid billionaires and their nighttime habits. At least she had someone to call now. If she had to guess Lucius was well aware of their CEO's penchant for rubber but she was sure Alfred had to know. There was no way he could live in the same house. She thought about all the times the loyal butler had made excuses for Bruce's hard partying ways. She needed to get him patched up and then she could figure out how to contact backup.

She was glad he was unconscious when she poured the antiseptic over the cuts. She knew from experience it wouldn't be pleasant. Once they were clean she bandaged them as best she could. Stitches were probably in order but she was no longer equipped to handle that.

Removing as much of his suit as was necessary she checked him over. Looking for anything else that might be an immediate threat. With every inch of skin she exposed there were more scars, more cuts and bruises. Some fresh, some weeks old. Holding his hands in hers she looked over the callused and scared skin, warm and large they dwarfed hers. For a moment she felt a sense of déjà vu. Something familiar and then a panic washed over her. She wasn't sure why but she needed to save him. Whatever happened he had to be okay.

When she was satisfied there was nothing else she could do she pulled out her laptop and hacked into the phone company's records pulling up the unlisted number to the Wayne mansion. Glancing at the clock as she dialed the number she grimaced. She knew how she used to cringe when the phone rang when Ollie was out on a mission. It was never good news.

"Wayne manor." The voice on the other end spoke with a crisp English accent. Despite the hour she knew he had been awake.

"This is Chloe Connolly." She paused not sure what to say.

"Miss Connolly. Is he there?" He waited for her to answer and when the silence stretched he spoke again. "I'm so sorry that I don't have time for pleasantries. Under other circumstances… I know everything he knows so I can only assume that he went to you for help after I lost track of him and I can also assume that you are calling me because he is unable. Is he okay?"

As he spoke the last words his voice wavered and Chloe realized he was much more to Bruce than a trusted employee. She smiled sadly at that. "He's here, and okay. For the most part. He isn't going to be walking out though."

"I can be there in 15 minutes. "

"I'll be with him." She didn't bother to ask how he knew where she lived. She didn't think that was the first time he had swung by her apartment late. She was suddenly sure that he had been keeping an eye on her to. She was annoyed but she could understand his position. She moved towards Bruce's head and wiped at his brow. She could already feel the rise in his temperature and his body fought to repair the extensive damage.

For the first time since she met him she was struck by his appearance. Chloe knew handsome men. Had been surrounded by them for as long as she could remember. She had built up a layer of protection to their charms. Maybe her natural defenses were down because he was unconscious? She found herself staring at the perfect cupids bow of his lips. She noticed the stern line of his jaw. Even in sleep he appeared a force to be reckoned with. She squeaked when his eyes shot open and he grabbed her hand.

"Shhhh, you're okay." She whispered the words to him and felt his grip on her wrist loosen. "Alfred's on the way."

Bruce chuckled under his breath and triggered a coughing fit.

"You're secret's safe with me. Just relax."

His eyes locked hers, she felt a spark of recognition before he spoke. "thank you." She just smiled at him and watched as he passed out again.

AN

So much for a chapter a day. More like two. But I haven't heard any complaints.

THANK YOU to everyone who is being so kind. Keep the reviews coming. I love them!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He awoke in his own bed. His first thought was the pain. It burned white hot across his skin. Coupled with a throbbing in his head that made thinking hard. How did he get here?

Flashes of memory pushed to the surface. The bank, the fight, the explosion. He had managed to save the hostages but at what cost? He knew the bank was destroyed.

Her eyes. Green and haunted.

He tried to sit up quickly and the pain was like a razor. His eyes flew open as he fell back into the bed.

"Easy does it Master Bruce." Alfred eased his charge back into the bed. "You need to lie still."

"She knows."

"Yes." Alfred didn't ask who he was referring too. He already knew. Bruce had been mumbling her name in his sleep since they had managed to get him back here four days ago.

"How bad?"

"two broken ribs, three cracked, internal bruising on most of your organs and a very nice concussion. You are not getting out of that bed."

Bruce didn't speak. He lay back in the bed and tried to block out the pain. Alfred was right. He wasn't going anywhere. At least not anytime soon. He was trapped here with nothing but his thoughts.

He had pulled her back into this never-ending mess. He had burdened her again with another secret. Her green eyes haunted his dreams and her sadness tugged at his waking hours. He wanted to speak with her but he wasn't sure what he would say. How he was sorry.

But he would never say those words. Not to her. Not to anyone. It would have been better if he had left her out of this. But it was too late for regrets. Now the only thing left was to ensure that he could continue his fight.

Chloe sat at her desk staring into space. It had been three days since batman had crashed through her window. When he had told her he knew who she was she had felt her world start to close in. Her second chance was fading fast but then he had crashed and she had realized who he was and her brain started to poke at her. That same stubborn Sullivan streak.

When she was away from everyone and everything she knew it was easy enough to convince herself she wanted a simple life. Filled with everyday silly things like work and sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. But now… Now…

She had seen a glimpse of her past. Not her happiness with Oliver but her purpose. Her reason for living. She couldn't stop thinking about him. About his purpose. A purpose she used to share. She was broken hearted but she wasn't dead and maybe that was why she had chosen this city. Why she hadn't just dropped off her info and left?

Perhaps a part of her had always know she wouldn't be able to walk away. She could change her name, her hair, the way she dressed, but on the inside she was still Chloe Sullivan. She was still the same girl that had started the wall of weird. The same girl who had refused to let the truth sit in shadows. The same girl who refused to let injustice stand.

She smiled slightly. A tiny smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips. A sparkle returning to her eyes. She had been foolish to think she could just stop. Could just be a cog in the wheel.

She would never be whole again. Part of her was tied to a past that could never be restored and a future that had been stolen. That was a pain she was going to have to live with. She would have to tell Oliver. He had to hear it from her. She hoped he would understand, hoped he could still be happy. She thought he would be. He wasn't alone.

That thought broke her heart. He would always be her greatest love. It was tragic that they couldn't have their happy ending but that didn't mean she couldn't find some sort of middle ground. Some sort of peace.

She jumped at the sound of her phone. Grabbing the receiver and smiled.

"Miss Connolly, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you come to the mansion tonight?"

"My pleasure Alfred. I'll be there after work."

"Shall I send the car?"

"Not necessary. I can find my own way." Her smile grew. Her purpose restored she felt more like her old self. This morning she had been thinking that coming to Gotham had been the worst decision she had made but now. Now she was thinking that just maybe she had found a new reason to live.

"Why did you invite her here?"

"Perhaps the dark and scary voice works on criminals but not me." He just smiled at Bruce as he continued moving around the bed, fluffing pillows and tucking sheets.

"She doesn't want to be a part of this. I can't expect…"

"you can and you will." Bruce cursed under his breath like petulant child. He had been stuck in bed a few days and he had run out of patience after five minutes. Alfred had promised at least another week of mandatory bed rest and by then Bruce was certain he would be insane. Truly and completely insane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chloe walked up to the door and enjoyed the spring in her step. It had been too long since she had looked forward to anything. There was a tickle of worry in her spine but it was dwarfed by anticipation. A joyous feeling she had almost forgotten. She was a sidekick. For far too long she had been trying to go it alone. On the other side of this door was a hero in need of help.

A purpose. She wondered how she had survived with out it.

Knocking on the door she waited. Not surprised at all when Alfred pulled it open moments later.

"Miss Connolly, Please come in."

"Thank you so much Alfred. How's he doing?"

"Insufferable." Alfred smiled warmly at her. It was odd. This connection she felt to him. She had met him only once before. Spoken one more time after that but she knew him. Knew what he was.

She was him and he was her. Sidekicks the both of them. She smiled at the thought of that.

She followed him up the stairs. She had never seen such an obscene show of wealth. She smiled to herself. She saw the whole picture now. The too smart playboy running a multi billion dollar company by day and keeping the streets safe at night. Ironic that she should find herself in a similar situation to the one she had been forced to leave behind. He was so much like Oliver and yet so different.

None of that mattered now though. He needed help and she could provide it. She was done telling herself she could lead a simple life.

When she walked into the room she saw him on the bed. A larger than life hero. Even injured she could sense the power in him. The determination. The purpose. She smiled despite herself. He was one hard son of a bitch.

"I didn't want you here." His words were gruff and dangerous.

"Are you always this welcoming to guests?" She smiled at him. "Besides you didn't invite me, Alfred did."

Bruce watched her, eyes narrowed in focus. Something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll just go get us some coffee." Bruce scowled at the older man as he nodded and left. He turned his gaze back to the petite woman strolling through his bedroom as if she owned the room. She angered him. The proud angle of her shoulders. The smile that hadn't left her lips since she had walked in. He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to see her.

Shaking his head in annoyance it hit him. Standing in front of him was the woman he'd heard about. The shining star that watched over her team. The woman with a wicked tongue and a kind heart. Chloe Sullivan, Watchtower.

"Look, you know who I am and what I'm capable off. You're too smart not to realize how useful I could be to you. I can't sit by and watch from the sidelines anymore. I want back in the game."

"It's not a game." His voice gruff and his gaze ice cold.

"No it's not." her voice lowered an octave, a seriousness clouding her bright eyes. "which is why you won't turn me away. I know the stakes the same as you do." She walked closer to him and sat in the chair. She wanted to be at eye level with him.

"I can't be responsible for you."

"That works out nice because I'm not looking for some big bad protector. Think for five seconds about who I am and what I know. The truth is with or without you I'm done pretending this isn't my fight. So either we work together or you'll be stuck playing catch up."

"Catch up?" she noticed the twitch of his cheek. He didn't like being bested by anyone.

She smiled at his bravado. "You crack my encryption by yourself or with help?" Sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Like I said. You know what I can do so lets stop pretending."

Angry, annoyed and defeated. He shook his head. "I'm stuck with you now aren't I?" She turned and looked at him. A sadness shadowing her face for only a moment before she smiled again.

"Every hero needs a sidekick." He wanted to argue. To tell her he worked alone but her eyes kept him silent. He saw in them the same need he had seen in the mirror. She could no sooner stop this fight than he could. Who was he to tell her no?

The End

AN

So I know everyone was hoping for more from them but alas. I'm apparently not a nice person.

Although I do have a few redeeming qualities. I already started the sequel and I don't want to give anything away but …. There will be sparks and probably some fights. Someone might get hurt but it should sate your need for steamy Chruce for at least a little while.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story so wonderfully. SQUEEE. I feel the love!


End file.
